The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
Electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, may include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the interior of the ceramic body, and external electrodes provided on a surface or surfaces of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among such electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is generally manufactured by stacking green sheets formed of a dielectric paste using a sheet formation method along with internal electrode patterns formed on the sheets by a printing method, or the like, and then sintering the stacked body.
In multilayer ceramic capacitors according to the related art, barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based dielectric materials have commonly been used.
In accordance with the electronization of many functions of devices used in fields requiring high degrees of reliability and an increase in demand for such devices, it is essential for multilayer ceramic electronic components intended for use in such devices to be highly reliable.
In accordance with the ongoing technological development of multilayer ceramic electronic components, the manner in which high levels of capacitance and high degree of reliability are realized therein has become a significant issue.